Nightmare
by BettyBest2
Summary: This can't be real. It has to be a nightmare. Sir Meliodas can't really be gone, can he? Spoilers for chapter 177. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **Thanks so much to lickitysplit for looking over this for me!**

* * *

 **-Nightmare-**

The moment her feet touch the dry land, the death that permits the area grips her tightly. She feels numb all over after witnessing such a gruesome scene. Surely, she thinks as her feet begin to carry her forward sluggishly, this is some sort of nightmare. Meliodas wasn't just killed by the hands of his own brother. He didn't just have swords run through his torso over and over again until he simply stopped breathing.

Her lungs seize up, shuttering her breaths as her eyes being to tear up. She gazes around the barren land for him. She has to find him. She has to be able to save him. She's grown stronger now and this is her chance to save him after he's done the same for her many times over.

"Sir Meliodas! Answer me…" She calls loudly as dust swirls across the dry and beaten rocks. She ambles forward desperately seeking him. "Sir Meliodas!" She twists and turns as her nerves force her to hurry. If she doesn't find him in time, she won't be able to save him.

Her feet take her over a small incline and she halts abruptly. She sees him lying there, still. His face is peaceful, as if in sleep. Seven intricate swords jut from his chest in specific points, spilling crimson across his pale skin. He doesn't move. Not a muscle.

Her lips quiver as she stumbles towards him. She kneels to the ground beside him as her heart withers away in her chest. "T-there… y-you are… Sir Meliodas." She manages through tiny strangled cries. Gently, so gently one would think she was touching glass on the verge of shattering, she leans him up and wraps her arms around his shoulders, uncaring of the dirt and blood that covers him.

The healing magic inside her swirls forward without thought. It's so strong it nearly surprises her, but she pushes it forward into him, inwardly begging him to live. "Please open your eyes…" She cries softly against his form so cold and lifeless him her arms. Her magic continuously pours forth, but nothing happens. Nothing at all.

Sir Meliodas is truly gone.

She can't hold her sobs back any longer as her magic returns to her. She mashes her face against the side of his. Her tears run freely, clouding her vision and dripping along his form. "N-not like this… _Please…_ " She weeps. He never deserved this. She doesn't care what anyone said about him. His past doesn't matter to her. What matters is the kindness he's shown her and the caring he has for his friends and comrades and… her. He's done so much for everyone and never once has he asked for anything in return. This… and this is how he's repaid?

" _No! NOO!"_ She shrieks hysterical as her form trembles harshly with her cries. She turns to him completely and raises a shaky hand to one of the swords jabbed into his chest. She doesn't want him tortured further anymore by the treacherous blades. As easily as she can, she pulls one out allowing more blood to flow freely from his body. One by one she removes the swords with care and feels pain stab through her sharply with each jerk of her fist.

She throws each away with a viciousness that doesn't suit her and finally she lays the precious blond down within her lap and curls her arms around him. His hair tickles her face as her tears moisten the wayward locks. Even now his scent still invades her senses as if to try and ease her as it does every night when they go to sleep. Her body shivers fiercely as she cries weakly into his hair. How is she going to go on now? She loved him. She loved him so desperately it filled her entire soul with warmth and happiness every time he simply glanced at her and smiled. And now he's cold and still in her arms. He asked her to live for him, but now that he's gone… who will she live for?

"Y-you promised me, Sir Meliodas. Y-you p-promised we'd r-run the Boar Hat t-together… you c-can't break your promise. _You c-can't!"_ She squeezes him close, nearly crushing him as she clenches her eyes closed. She refuses to believe. She just can't.

With a harsh jolt she bolts upright with harsh breaths. Her vision is sharp as she gazes around desperately seeking Sir Meliodas. Confusion begins to seep into her veins as she takes in the normal sight of her and Sir Meliodas' shared room. The room is completely silent besides her heart thudding raucously in her ears.

She gazes down to see her usual pink nightgown instead of the new attire she'd gained in the land of the druids. A cold sweat dampens her skin slightly as she slowly releases her grip on the bedsheets beside her. She tries to take in the fact that it was a nightmare. It was simply a nightmare. Her brows crease as she thinks on that further. Certainly that would mean then that Sir Meliodas…

She jerks her head to the side so quickly her hair flies across her face. He's there, right where he always is, bound tightly in thick ropes by Hawk. And his eyes are open and bright and staring at her in concern. "Are you alright?" His eyebrows lower slightly as she watches him further assess her.

Her lips quiver at the sound of his hushed tone. _He's alive. He's really alive._ With a franticness that forces the bound Sin's eyebrows to raise sharply, Elizabeth begins to untie his ropes. "Elizabeth, what—?" She ignores his question in favor of tossing the heavy ropes to the side. Her vision is getting teary, but she fights it with the strength she's come to wield with her time traveling with the Sins. She has to be sure though… With nimble fingers she begins to undo the buttons on his soft blue shirt.

He inhales sharply and his hands try to catch hers, but she's adamant. "Elizabeth, _what's wrong?"_ His voice is a mixture of uncertainty and worry as she works on his shirt. His eyes are so wide. She'd surely feel her insides warm at the sight if she wasn't so focused on seeing his torso. When the buttons are completely undone, she pushes his shirt open and gazes at his torso, whole and unmarred by dastardly punctures.

Her shoulders begin to tremble with the strength of her relief. She struggles to fight her sniffles. Warm hands cup her cheeks and bring her gaze up to the anxious visage of the Dragon Sin. "Elizabeth, please talk to me… what's wrong?"

His caring tone, his warm eyes, and the gentle way he handles her… it's nearly too much for her. She crumbles into broken sobs. Meliodas is quick to pull her to his chest as she tries to muffle her cries. He's warm as his arms wrap around her tightly. The woodsy scent that invades her nose is like a relaxant and instantly begins to calm her nerves. Elizabeth notices, as she gives a soft sniff, something she never would have if she hadn't had that horrible nightmare. The thudding in his chest is louder than normal. If she focuses hard enough, similar beats can be heard throughout his torso. It's odd, but surprisingly easy to miss.

She feels his hand rub soothingly across her back. "You had a nightmare… You wanna talk about it?" He asks her softly and the warmth of his breath courses over the top of her head.

She inhales deeply and her words flow with her exhale. "You died Sir Meliodas."

He stiffens around her and silence clogs the room for a while. Elizabeth wriggles in his arms some and they loosen. She takes her chance as the tangles of her emotions shield her from the embarrassment she'd normally feel for ever being so bold with him. An image of the placement of those swords comes into her mind causing her face to contort slightly. Slowly she moves her lips to top center of his chest, kissing where she knows a heart rests. His hands twitch against her back, but she doesn't stop. She tenderly kisses each area that gives him life, silently thanking the goddesses for the vitality that thrums so strongly within him. She'll give anything to protect him.

When her lips gently brush over the center of his belly a shuddering exhale escapes her and she glances up into his eyes rimmed in deep astonishment. She raises up until her vision is level with his. His hand almost shakily comes to smooth along her cheek. She grasps his wrist with both hands lovingly. When she blinks two tears fall down her cheeks that she fails to hold back, but she smiles regardless. "I won't let them take you away from me, Sir Meliodas. I'll become strong enough to protect you… I believe in you, no matter what. I—"

She bites her lip as her vision clouds over. She said she'll become stronger and yet she's not even brave enough to tell this wonderfully, amazing demon that she loves him.

A thumb strokes her cheek, bringing her attention back to the incredibly vibrant green eyes in front of her. "I don't know what you dreamed about, Elizabeth, but just know… No matter what happens we'll always find each other again." His hand brings her face closer and she finds her palm resting against his chest to brace herself. Her cheeks flood with warmth as his tone softens and his eyelids lower. She nearly drowns in the faith that runs boundless through his eyes. "Trust me, Elizabeth… Everything will be alright."

She nods wholeheartedly. "I trust you, Sir Meliodas," She breathes out as he pulls her closer without any signs of stopping. Her heart beats frantically out of her control as her eyes drift closed.

A harsh wind forces her eyes open and all the life and vibrancy that once colored her form drains. It was a dream she created. All of it. Sir Meliodas still lays in her arms, lost to her forever. She sniffs and pulls his cooling form closer, gladly allowing her heat to be leached into him. She does not cry further at the realization however. She ultimately becomes a living corpse beside him as her heart shatters then dissolves, leaving her feeling empty.

Elizabeth gives a tiny bittersweet smile, but her eyes are vacant as she whispers almost soothingly to Meliodas. "How am I going to go on without you? You had such a long life ahead of you, Sir Meliodas. So many people care about you. I care about you… No. I…" She feels her eyes begin to drift closed as she inhales softly. The sun begins to rise over the horizon, bringing in a new day full of hope and opportunity. Elizabeth feels none of this though as she feels her body begin to sag against Meliodas'. With a heavy breath she admits what she wanted to tell him for so long now.

"I never got to tell you… how much I love you."


End file.
